


First Love's Shrine

by Harukami



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has a shrine to Yukito in her room, which Touya certainly knows about.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Mar. 6th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love's Shrine

"Eh. Monster."

Sakura's head jerked up from her homework quickly as she scowled at her brother, cheeks puffing out. "Don't call me a monster!"

"Sure, sure." Toya dropped a packet on her head.

Blinking up at him suspiciously, she took it. "What's this?" she asked, already in the process of opening it.

"You asked me to take photos of Yuki for you, remember?" Toya's expression is bland. "I said I would. Don't want 'em, I'll keep them."

"I want them, I want them," Sakura yelped, going redfaced as she held them to her chest, away from Toya's casual gesture back towards them. "Don't be mean!"

"Whatever. I'm going to do some homework now. Don't forget to clean up after dinner."

Sakura made a face at his departing back, then continued opening the package, working quickly. She sighed, blissful, as she flipped through the pictures -- almost all of them were of Yukito eating, but the last was a beautiful, bright smile.

"Ahh, Yukito-san," she sighed, meandering her way upstairs to her room, shutting the door. "Ahhh..."

"Whazzat?" Kero asked, peeking. "Eh? Just photos?"

"They're very important photos," Sakura told Kero. They'd fit perfectly...

She opened her dresser, unable to stop smiling. Inside was a little shrine -- only a little one, she didn't really need more -- on a shelf, with the things Yukito had given her over the years. It had a doll, a pile of candies -- and now, perfectly fitting behind the candies, a photo. Several, even; she could _rotate_ them, she thought happily, and have a different photo of Yukito to look at every few days.

Blissful, she stared at the photos, smiling to herself and sighing.

"Sakura-chan?" her father called. "It's Tomoyo-chan on the phone!"

"Oh!" She was jolted out of her daze, shutting her dresser quickly and heading downstairs. "Tomoyo-chan?" she asked.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied, sweet-voiced. "I was wondering if you wished to go out to that show in the park tonight."

"Ehh? Show in the park?"

A pause, for, Sakura suspected, a nod. "Un. Rika-chan mentioned it -- it's supposed to be very fun."

"Sure, that sounds good," Sakura said. "I'll be right over when I'm done my chores, okay?"

"Of course. I'll meet you there?"

"Un!"

Sakura rushed through her chores and headed out quickly. It was, she decided, a very good day -- first she got the photos of Yukito, and then she got to hang out with Tomoyo!

***

About seven in the evening, Yukito interrupted their study session with his rumbling stomach.

"Ah, sorry," Yukito said, embarrassed. "I've already finished the snacks I brought..."

"Ah, it's fine," Toya said. "I was feeling a little hungry myself, I'll get something. You work on 11 b in the meantime, all right? I can't get the last half of that."

"Un."

Toya headed down to the fridge, grabbing a bowl of leftovers and then frowned to himself. There was only one pudding left -- There _had_ been enough for Yukito to at least have two tonight, but Sakura had eaten one at dinner and, it seemed, brought the other up to her room again -- and there was no way it'd satisfy Yukito's sweet tooth, not if he had something as well. He pondered for a moment, nabbed the pudding and a packet of cookies, and headed upstairs -- to Sakura's room.

"Sorry for intruding," he told the empty room, dryly, and opened the dresser. Inside was the expected shrine -- and, as expected, some of the snacks Yukito had given her. His eyebrows raised at the sight of them -- they were clearly out of the packages he'd toss Yukito at lunch every day. Just like Yukito to save her one from each package.

Well, he could just tease her about her shrine later. He looked around surrupticiously, as if expecting Sakura to leap out of nowhere, then nabbed one, unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth.

"Price for the photos, kiddo," he told the empty air, and, since that made enough sense, grabbed a second before heading back to his room.

Yukito looked up with bright eyes. "Mmm, I think I got it, Toya."

"Ah, good, you can explain it to me, then." Toya took a seat, popping the food on the table and pushing all but the leftovers towards Yukito. "Here."

Yukito's eyes lit up. "Ah, thank you--"

"And here." Toya unwrapped the candy he'd borrowed from Sakura's little shrine. "...Say 'aaaahn'."

"Aaaaahn-- mmmm. You always get me the best candies, Toya."

"Heh." Toya smiled at him, and thought of the ribbing he could give Sakura later, teasing her with the fact that Yukito had eaten one of the candies from her shrine, and giving her a moment to panic before saying that Yukito hadn't seen it. "I'm just a good person that way, I guess."


End file.
